Plug-in connections are usually used for making contact with printed circuit boards with which electrical signals can be transmitted and/or a power supply can be ensured. In this case, the printed circuit boards can have any desired number of electrical poles. For example, printed circuit boards with a direct plug-in connector, such as the type 35 plug receptacle from Lumberg for example, are known. Changes in temperature of the plug-in connections which occur can lead to relative movements between the metal conductor in the plug and the metal contact face on the printed circuit board. These relative movements are predominantly the result of the different thermal expansion behavior of the materials used and can cause frictional corrosion which can unnecessarily increase the electrical resistance of the contact-connection. Furthermore, reliable electrical contact between the plug receptacle and the plug can then no longer be ensured.
It also known to use contact-connections from printed circuit boards to plug-in connections when stringent requirements are made in respect of resistance to thermal cycling by means of an indirect connection. In this case, additional contact pins are fastened on the printed circuit board, for example by soldering connections which are usually arranged and fixed in a frame element. The plug can be plugged onto these additional contact pins, wherein, in this case, the coefficients of thermal expansion of the force-transmitting components and the flexibility of the contact pins can sufficiently reduce the undesired relative movements in the electrical contact areas.